


Behind Those Doors

by LdyBastet



Series: The Perks of Being Aoi [5]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Cat Ears, Hook-Up, M/M, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Takeru has a reason to wear cat ears and invites Aoi for a fun night.





	Behind Those Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the roleplay square on my Season of Kink card from 2016. Also written for my friend pet_akira! Thanks to Misumaru for the beta and encouragement.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

"Aoi, are you listening?" Kai asked from across the table.

Aoi didn't look up from his phone. "Sure, yes. I'm listening." He'd just received a text message from his personal fanboy, Takeru. _We're having a special event at the bar,_ Takeru wrote. Aoi knew he must mean the bar where Takeru was working. _Everyone's in costume. I think you'd like it... I look kind of cute?_ The message ended with a cute emoji and a heart.

"What did we say then?"

"Hmm?" Aoi looked up. 

Kai sighed, but then laughed. "All right, I get it. It's late and we've been at it for hours. Maybe we should stop for today?" He looked at Ruki, Reita, and Uruha. 

"Yeah," Ruki said, "I need to take Koron out for a walk anyway... He's been alone for hours."

Uruha shrugged. "I feel like we're sort of stuck? I can't say which of these songs I like most anymore."

Kai nodded. "We should probably sleep on it. We can meet again tomorrow."

Reita groaned. "These meetings never end!"

"Then help us decide!" Ruki shot back.

"But both songs are good!" Reita grinned.

Aoi shook his head at them. A special event at the bar? Costumes? Takeru was cute? Of course he was. Maybe Aoi would drop by the bar on his way home... once the meeting was over.

"So, shall we meet at 11 tomorrow?" Kai pushed for a decision.

"Sounds good to me," Aoi said and got up, pulling his jacket off the back of the chair. If he ended up at Takeru's place, he still had time to go home and get changed in the morning.

"Yeah, no complaints from me," Uruha said.

"You'll show up at 12 anyway," Ruki said and poked Uruha in the shoulder.

 

Aoi stepped into the bar and took a moment to look around. Takeru hadn't been joking when he'd said there was a special event. A bunny waitress was wiping off the table next to where Aoi was standing, and another was serving drinks at the other side of the room. He went up to the bar to order a beer, and had to smile when he saw Takeru. Cat ears - he was wearing cat ears. And yeah, he did look cute in them.

"Wow, is it fetish night?" Aoi said when Takeru slid his beer over to him.

"Fetish?" Takeru looked confused at first, then blushed furiously. "Oh... No. No, not like that." He looked at the other end of the bar, where another bartender chatted with a few ladies while wiping the counter. He was also wearing cat ears, but not with half the cuteness of Takeru. "The boss just thought we needed to do something fun..." He looked at Aoi. "Is it... Do you like stuff like that?"

Aoi grinned and sipped his beer. "Why? Would you wear those ears in bed?"

Takeru blushed again. "If Aoi-san likes it, yeah... I think I would." 

"Too bad the outfit doesn't come with a tail too," Aoi said and winked.

"I do have a tail... sort of." Takeru blushed an even deeper crimson. "It's just in the front," he mumbled then and quickly busied himself with cleaning a few glasses.

Takeru couldn't have been cuter if he tried, Aoi thought. The combination of innocence and shy naughtiness got him every time. He gave it a thought. Takeru, in bed, with those cute little kitty ears? Hell yeah, he'd tap that! When he ordered his next beer, Aoi asked Takeru what time he got off work, and spent some time reading twitter while he waited.

 

Takeru opened the door to his apartment for Aoi, stepping inside behind him. "Do you want something to drink?"

Aoi shook his head. "Nah, I'd better not. I have a meeting tomorrow, so I guess I should be a responsible adult..."

Takeru giggled. "Aoi-kun, a responsible adult?"

"Hey!" Aoi grabbed him playfully and dragged him into the one-room apartment proper. "What's this 'kun' now? Eh? Eh?"

Takeru made a little sound of distress. "Oh no! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I meant Aoi-san! Aoi-san!"

The futon was folded up in a corner, so Aoi just dumped Takeru on the floor. "Hmm. What shall I do with you, huh?"

"I'm sorry!" Takeru looked adorable, kneeling on the floor, and Aoi couldn't pretend to be upset any longer. He ruffled Takeru's hair and grinned. 

"Well, I guess you can make amends by showing me that tail you were talking about."

Takeru paused his fidgeting. "Oh." He looked up at Aoi from under the hair that had fallen into his face. "I..."

I'm waiting." Aoi made a show of tapping his foot, enjoying the sight of Takeru getting more and more flustered.

"Can I get a kiss first?" Takeru whispered.

"Nope. You can get one after. First you strip and show me your tail. Oh, but put on those cat ears again before you start, so that you're a proper kitty!"

Takeru went to get the cat ears he'd put in the pocket of his jacket, then stood in front of Aoi. He'd put the ears on, and took a deep breath before starting to take his clothes off. The shirt was discarded under Aoi's watchful gaze, Takeru opened his trousers and started to slowly push them down, slower than needed, and Aoi wondered if Takeru was trying to tease him in turn. If he was, it was certainly working.

When his trousers had finally come off, Takeru hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear and looked up at Aoi again, a smile on his face. Aoi could feel the tension in the room rise, and maybe it was getting a little warmer as well? Takeru pulled his underwear down, just as slowly as before, and the more of his hardening cock was revealed, the deeper he blushed.

He stepped out of his underwear and threw them onto the heap of clothes next to him, and knelt on the floor again. He lifted one hand, curled into a loose fist. "Nyan?"

Aoi laughed and petted Takeru's head. "Yeah, you're cute." With his other hand, Aoi flipped the button of his fly open, then lowered the zipper. "Now, let's see how good this little kitty is at sucking cock..." He pulled out his cock and smiled.

Takeru shuffled closer and held Aoi's cock between his two 'paws', giving it a few slow licks. Despite how cute he was in his cat ears, Aoi was glad that Takeru wasn't a real cat, because he much preferred this soft, warm, wet tongue that teased his cock to full hardness. Takeru's gaze met Aoi's while he slowly took Aoi's length into his mouth, and Aoi thought it was one of the sexiest things he'd seen in a long time.

He put his hand in Takeru's hair, fingers brushing against the soft fake fur of the cat ears, and a small shiver traveled down Aoi's spine. He'd never had a catboy sucking his cock before, even though he knew it was a thing, a kink of sorts, in some BL manga... He didn't read them, but it was impossible to not know about them. But now it was happening to him, and fuck if it wasn't really hot! Aoi rocked his hips a little, slowly fucking Takeru's mouth, enjoying his lips and tongue playing and teasing, the little moans and sighs from Takeru as he sucked and slurped.

After a while though, Aoi had to pull away, before he got too close to coming and didn't want to stop. He did have plans for Takeru...

"Nyan?"

"Don't worry, my little kitty, you'll get more." Aoi pulled Takeru up and kissed him, enjoying the little whimper that spilled from his lips. He leaned Takeru back, further and further, until he was lying on his back on the low table behind him. Not until then did Aoi break the kiss. 

Takeru smiled up at Aoi, releasing his tightened grip on Aoi's shoulders. "Want me here?"

Aoi nodded, then quickly located a cushion to place under Takeru's arse and hips. "There. That's the perfect height. Lube?"

Takeru pointed to the side where his futon lay folded up. Aoi saw the bottle on the bookshelf immediately and got it. He grinned at Takeru and knelt on the floor between Takeru's legs. He lifted them up and pushed the knees up to Takeru's shoulders. "Hold them up."

Takeru did as Aoi asked, an expectant look in his eyes and a blush on his cheeks. "You can see all of me..."

Aoi chuckled. "Not only see. I intend to have all of you too!"

"Yes, please," Takeru whispered. He was hard; precome was already gathering in a wet drop at the tip of his cock. "Take me." His cheeks warmed up even more, and he chewed on his lower lip for a moment.

"Nothing would please me more, my sweet," Aoi said, not able to resist the urge to kiss Takeru again. "But I think we should do this first..." He took some lube on his fingers and rubbed them over Takeru's entrance for a few seconds before gently pushing one finger into him. 

"Oh... Mmmm..." Takeru closed his eyes. 

"Do you like this?"

"Yes," he whispered. "Feels good."

Aoi soon added another finger and moved them slowly in and out, coaxing Takeru's body to relax and open up. When he thought Takeru was ready, Aoi withdrew his fingers and quickly rolled a condom on, squirted out some more lube and coated his cock. Takeru moaned softly as Aoi entered him in a slow, gentle move that sent sparks of pleasure through Aoi. Takeru was tight, his arse a close-fitting sheath for Aoi's cock. He set a slow rhythm at first, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back inside. Aoi gave a half-moan, half-sigh as pleasure started to spread through him. 

"Mm, you feel good."

Takeru opened his eyes, a hint of mischief glittering in them. "Only good?"

Aoi chuckled and snapped his hips forward. "No... fucking perfect."

"Ah!" Takeru moaned loudly, then put his hand over his mouth to try to muffle the sounds. "Fuck me... hard. Please... Aoi-san..."

Aoi grabbed one of Takeru's legs and draped it over his own shoulder, rolling Takeru onto his side in the process, and started thrusting hard and deep into him. The sounds Takeru made - the moans, the whimpers, the little sighs - were like sparks of electricity flowing through Aoi, fuelling his lust.

"Fuck, you're addictive." Aoi leaned forward and licked the side of Takeru's neck before biting it lightly. He wrapped his hand around Takeru's cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts, determined to make Takeru come before he did.

It didn't take too long before Takeru tensed up and his breathing got short and erratic. "Ah! Aoi-- I'm..."

"Come," Aoi whispered, and when Takeru did - spilling all over Aoi's hand - the clenching of Takeru's arse sent Aoi over the edge as well.

 

 

When they had disengaged and cleaned themselves up, Aoi turned the slightly soiled cushion over and sat down on its clean side, watching as Takeru fetched him a beer. "So... does this mean I now have my own private catboy?"

"Oh! Anytime you want one," Takeru replied and cuddled up against him, pressing his lips against Aoi's shoulder. He smiled, and Aoi couldn't help but find him adorable, even with the cat ear slightly askew after their antics. Maybe he should see if he could find a cat tail to buy? Matching the ears...

Aoi grinned and took a sip of his beer. Why not a cat tail attached to a butt plug?


End file.
